The invention relates to a radiation lamp unit with a housing containing a number of highly-polished concave reflectors, with light-orange radiation lamps arranged in their focal point areas, and at least one UV lamp which is secured on a base of a lamp unit.
Such radiation lamp units, developed and constructed by the applicant, are well known.
It has been determined, however, that previously known radiation lamp units are not completely satisfactory for the treatment of a large body area, e.g. Psoriasis covering a large part of the body, simply because uniform treatment is not possible when the distance between the radiation sources and the affected parts of the body increases. It is particularly evident, even if the UV lamps are swivelled to and fro, if one UV-B and one UV-C lamp are fitted in the lamp base, since in one case one lamp is closer to the part of the body to be treated than the other.